The present invention relates to an apparatus for recording information on a magnetic disk contained within a disk cartridge, and reproducing information recorded on such disks.
Prior recording and reproducing apparatus of the type described have an eject mechanism for ejecting a magnetic disk cartridge by generally utilizing the rotative power from a speed reduction device connected to a motor. The construction of the eject mechanism, including the speed reduction device, is complex, large in size, and of an increased thickness. Additionally, the complexity of the conventional eject mechanism reduces its reliability and often the disk cartridge cannot easily be taken out of the recording and reproducing apparatus.